Et Si C'Etait A Refaire ?
by Literati Network
Summary: /!\ Fic 100% Literati ! Jess remplace petit à petit Dean dans le coeur de Rory... Va-t-elle continuer à se voiler la face ?


Et si c'était à refaire ?

Chapitre 1 :

Réveil ? Explosé contre le mur.

Douche ? Prise en quatrième vitesse.

Petit déj ? Avalé sur le pouce.

Café ? Une tasse bien fumante entre les mains.

La journée commençait plutôt bien pour Lorelai. Elle était prête et, pour une fois, à l'heure. La thermos de café était bien calée sous son bras, Rory blindait encore et toujours son sac de bouquins de plus en plus gros et elle avait réussi à trouver les clefs de la voiture en moins de deux minutes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre la grosse mallette qui aurait bien pu faire concurrence avec le sac de Rory sur une balance, larguer sa fille à l'arrêt de bus et aller tout droit vers cette ennuyante réunion qui l'attendait.

- C'est pas vrai… soupira Rory.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ? Rory, je t'avais prévenue, aucun problème, aucune excuse ne sera tolérée pour me mettre en retard. Je l'avais dit hier soir : ce matin, tout doit se passer dans le meilleur des mondes, comme si on commençait un week-end à Disneyland. Alors le mot « problème » est à bannir de votre bouche, jeune fille.

- J'arrive pas à fermer mon sac, répondit Rory comme si elle n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot de la longue tirade de sa mère.

- Enlève un bouquin… Voire même dix !! Ca ne ferait pas de mal ! fit Lorelai en regardant le fameux sac les yeux ronds.

- Maman…On a déjà eu cette discussion… Je prends un roman et…

- Oui je sais… Et une biographie pour le bus au cas où le roman ne te plairait plus, bla bla bla bla bla, et quatre milliards d'autres bouquins au cas où il y aurait une guerre nucléaire et que tu serais obligée de passer le reste de ta vie dans une grotte de Neandertal où, bien sûr, il n'y aurait pas de bibliothèque… ! Oui, je sais tout ça !! Allez, laisse faire les gros bras de maman.

Lorelai poussa gentiment Rory sur le côté, posa sa thermos sur la table et analysa la situation.

C'était le drame.

Elle allait devoir investir dans une remorque… Ou bien carrément acheter un bibliobus à Rory ! Adieu ses économies de deux francs six sous, cette fille allait la mener à la ruine.

- Tu sais que ça ne va pas être possible là… fit Lorelai en passant son regard du sac à Rory et de Rory au sac. Enlève quelques bouquins Rory, la survie de ce sac à dos en dépend.

- Hors de question ! répliqua Rory en reprenant sa place, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. De toute façon, j'ai la solution !

Rory prit les quatre gros livres qui l'empêchaient de fermer son sac et les déposa sur la table. D'un geste vif elle tira sur la fermeture éclair, empoigna son sac et prit dans ses mains les livres qu'elles venaient de poser.

- Rory… Dis-moi que tu vas remettre ces bouquins dans ta chambre…

Lorelai se mit à poursuivre sa fille jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison, essayant vainement de la dépasser afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était le sourire en coin de sa fille.

- Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être en retard, fit Rory en stoppant sa progression devant le porte manteau. Elle prit son écharpe qu'elle enroula autour de son cou et se dirigea au dehors.

Lorelai ferma la porte d'entrée derrière elle en secouant négativement la tête. Arrivée à la voiture, elle balança sa mallette et sa thermos à l'arrière et s'engouffra à la place conducteur.

- Rory je sais que tu adores lire mais si tu continues comme ça, tu ne vas pas finir championne de littérature mais culturiste !!

Rory se mit à rire à la remarque de sa mère et regarda la pile de livres qu'elle avait posés sur ses genoux.

- Et bien au moins ça me fait faire un peu de sport tout en cultivant mon esprit. Dis toi que je joins l'utile à l'agréable. Que comme ça je n'ai pas besoin de trouver un moment dans mon emploi du temps déjà surchargé pour passer des heures dans une salle de sport qui sent la sueur à plein nez.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, fit Lorelai tout en tournant dans la rue des Pruniers. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir après le dîner ? Un passage chez Lane ou bien un rendez-vous romantique avec Dean ?

Rory tourna la tête et contempla Miss Patty au volant de sa voiture de golf, poursuivant une dizaine de personnes en train de faire leur jogging. Elle lui fit un bref signe de la main avant de répondre à sa mère d'une voix neutre :

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai pas mal de devoirs à…

- Rory !! s'indigna Lorelai en ouvrant grand la bouche. On est vendredi !! On ne fait pas ses devoirs un vendredi soir quand on a une vie sociale et un petit ami plus que charmant !! Est-ce comme ça que je t'ai éduquée ?? Si oui, demande au Père Noël de remplacer ta méchante mère par quelqu'un d'autre !

- Promis, je mettrai ça à ma liste cette année ! fit Rory en la regardant d'un air amusé. Au fait, n'oublie pas de passer à la librairie, mes livres arrivent aujourd'hui….

Lorelai arrêta la voiture en face de chez Doose, à proximité de l'arrêt de bus.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Super Maman a tout noté dans son super agenda électronique !! Oooooh !! Quand on parlait du petit ami plus que charmant, regarde un peu qui voilà !! fit-elle en lui montrant Dean approcher. Saluuuuut Deaaan !! cria-t-elle en essayant de se faire entendre du jeune homme.

- Bonjour Lorelai, bonjour Rory.

Dean se pencha pour attraper les lèvres de la jeune fille et lui prit la main.

- Tu prends le bus ce matin ? Un souci avec la voiture ?

- Oui, fit Lorelai avant même que Rory puisse ouvrir la bouche. Rory n'a pas réussi à la faire démarrer hier soir alors elle va reprendre ses anciennes habitudes et partir à Chilton en bus… Tu pourrais passer à la maison ce week-end pour vérifier l'engin de torture que tu lui as construit ?

Dean opina du chef avant d'ajouter :

- Aucun problème, je passerai demain matin avant de commencer mon service chez Taylor.

- Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Lorelai. Bon, moi je file, je suis déjà en retard et Michel va me tuer s'il doit faire patienter tout ce joli monde qui n'attend que moi pour que la réunion commence ! A ce soir ma chérie, je te retrouve chez Satan 1 et Satan 2 !!

Lorelai enclencha la première et la voiture s'éloigna progressivement des deux jeunes gens.

- Satan 1 et Satan 2 ? demanda Dean d'une voix inquiète.

- Grand-père et grand-mère, lui répondit Rory en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus. Chaque semaine ils ont droit à un nouveau surnom… Tout dépend du dernier dîner auquel on a participé. Je crois que les surnoms les plus gentils à leur égard étaient « Dupont et Dupond ». Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de me poser des questions toute la soirée sur mes résultats à Chilton et sur toutes les universités auxquelles j'enverrais ma candidature.

Dean prit appui sur le panneau publicitaire annonçant le prochain festival de Stars Hollow et serra Rory dans ses bras.

- Si je comprends bien, le dîner de la semaine dernière a dû être particulièrement difficile…

- Pour moi, ça s'est bien passé… La semaine dernière la cible de grand-père et grand-mère, c'était maman. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer et était arrivée en jean. Je ne te raconte pas le scandale qu'a fait grand-mère quand elle a ouvert la porte ! Elle a passé la soirée entière à dire à maman qu'elle viendrait à la maison pour faire le ménage dans sa garde robe. Maman a eu tellement peur qu'elle mette sa menace à exécution qu'elle a enlevé la clef de maison de sous la tortue pour la cacher dans un autre endroit !

Dean se mit à rire en imaginant la scène puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- J'ai cours dans dix minutes, il va falloir que je file, fit-il tout en libérant Rory. On se voit ce soir après ton dîner chez la famille Satan ?

Rory baissa lentement la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle détestait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire…

- Je ne pense pas, je dois réviser… Paris vient à la maison avec sa collection de fiches cartonnées, alors…

Dean afficha un sourire triste puis embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie.

- Bien alors on se voit demain matin… Je passerai vers neuf heures pour réparer ta voiture.

Rory regarda le jeune homme prendre la direction du lycée et scruta l'immeuble au coin de la rue qui lui faisait face. Luke était ouvert et elle n'avait pas eu sa dose de caféine ce matin. Elle vit Kirk en sortir, les bras chargés de sacs plastiques. Il devait sûrement être en train de préparer le Festival de l'Etoile qui allait avoir lieu demain. Toute la ville et surtout Taylor ne parlaient que de ça lors des réunions.

Elle scruta sa montre afin de voir si elle avait le temps de piquer un sprint jusqu'à chez Luke avant que le bus n'arrive mais il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes…

- C'est loupé pour le café… pensa-t-elle. Elle se mit à grimacer en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait sa prochaine dose que ce soir après le dîner chez ses grands-parents.

En attendant son bus, Rory prit place sur le banc et ouvrit le plus gros livre parmi les quatre qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Ayn Rand « La source vive ». Voilà trois fois qu'elle le lisait et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Ce bouquin était tout simplement superbe, l'histoire était superbe. Cet homme, architecte dans les années vingt, épris de liberté, la fascinait. Elle aurait tant aimé vivre à cette époque, tout semblait possible, Howard, le personnage principal, vivait à sa façon. Sans pression, en se fichant bien de ce que pouvaient penser les autres à son égard.

Et même s'il était quelqu'un à part, il était heureux.

- Café ? proposa une voix à son oreille.

Rory cligna des yeux. Elle essaya de se déconnecter de son livre pour permettre à l'information « café » d'arriver à son cerveau. Elle glissa le marque-pages puis referma le livre avant de se retourner.

- Mon sauveur… fit-elle en tendant une main.

Jess lui donna le café et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il regarda d'un œil curieux les livres que Rory tenait sur ses genoux et afficha un air moqueur.

- Tiens tiens… Encore Ayn Rand. Est-ce parce que tu es fan ou bien ce bouquin est tellement indigeste que tu essayes d'en comprendre le contenu depuis dix jours ?

Rory but une grande gorgée du café « made by Luke » et soupira d'aise, comme revenant à la vie.

- Jess, c'est Ayn Rand ! Ce qu'elle écrit est bien loin d'être indigeste, c'est…

- Oui, je sais… C'est la reine de l'objectivisme, je connais le refrain, Rory. N'empêche que c'est pas pour moi tous ces trucs métaphysiques, elle part un peu trop dans tous les sens si tu veux mon avis…

Rory allait lui répondre mais le bus pour Chilton arriva. Elle laissa monter la dizaine de personnes présentes avant elle.

- C'est mon bus, fit-elle en se levant.

- J'avais cru comprendre… Bonne journée Rory.

- Toi aussi, Jess.

La jeune fille se retourna pour monter dans le bus mais elle sentit une main venir lui chiper un de ses bouquins. Elle se retourna à nouveau et vit Jess tenir « La source vive » dans ses mains.

- Je t'emprunte ça pour la journée, il faut que je comprenne pourquoi ce fichu bouquin te plaît tant. Je te le rends ce soir… si c'est toujours OK pour toi.

Rory esquissa un sourire et lui répondit :

- C'est toujours OK pour moi…

Trente secondes plus tard, le bus pour Chilton s'éloignait de Stars Hollow.


End file.
